


EL ASCENSOR

by IzhiYlla



Series: Sin Remordimientos [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzhiYlla/pseuds/IzhiYlla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo ilicito no me es grato; lo prohibido exita mi deseo" Otto Wagner.</p><p>Bill sabe como poner a Tom en el limite, bendito Ascensor.</p><p>Historia corta sacado del universo de "Sin remordimientos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL ASCENSOR

 

_Lo lícito no me es grato; lo prohibido excita mi deseo.._

_Otto Wagner_  
  


 ~o0o~

  
  
Portugal, Julio del 2010

 

 

El concierto había salido estupendamente bien, ahora todos en el hotel, subían contentos a sus habitaciones, charlando animadamente en el ascensor.

 

Tom no dejaba de mirar a Bill de reojo, en su mente, el momento en que se había acercado a él durante el concierto… cantando, cuando se colgó de su hombro… “Du bist für mich immer heilig sein.

 

Solo él sabia que no era una mera provocación a las fans, era toda una declaración escondida, como aquella caricia discreta le había hecho sonreír y el plano había salido en la pantalla gigante.

 

Siempre procuraba no mirarle en los conciertos, temeroso de ser evidente, a veces se preguntaba si Bill en realidad le preocupaba que todos lo supieran a Tom simplemente le daba igual, así que estas muestras pequeñas pero importantes, eran para él un “Te amo” a gritos por parte de su pareja.

 

Esa tarde, cerró los ojos un instante intentando devolver su mente al momento en el que estaban, a la conversación  en el ascensor,  los chicos en frente,  Bill detrás de él, apoyado en el fondo.

 

El ascensor se detuvo en una de las plantas, entro mas gente, obligándoles a ir mas al fondo. No le quedó mas remedio que pegarse a su pareja, que sonreía a todo el mundo satisfecho por los comentarios sobre su actuación.

 

— Me estas aplastando, Tom  — protesto Bill  


—Y mas que lo voy a hacer, protestón  — sonrió juguetón  dejándose caer sobre él.

 

Fue como una señal y los demás empujaron más aún al fondo. También fue el momento que Bill aprovechó para deslizar su mano debajo de las camisetas de Tom y tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo ligeramente, ahora veríamos quien era el protestón .

 

—¡Hey!— gritó riendo — ¡que me aplastan!

 

Tom contuvo la tensión como pudo, la mano de Bill se deslizaba por dentro de sus boxers,  sabia que las camisetas le tapaban de sobra pero no estaba muy seguro de poder controlar su expresión y estaba empezando a acelerarse.

 

— Vamos a tener que despegarte del cristal—  dijo intentando reír y que le saliera de manera natural

 

Los hábiles dedos de Bill, no se detuvieron en su entrada como otras veces,  seguían bajando, él sabia lo que buscaba … ‘ese trocito de ti tan suave y tan escondido que tienes entre mis dos mayores placeres’  le susurraba siempre antes de que su lengua lo recorriera haciéndole estallar de placer. 

 

—Por que no vamos a tomar algo? — sugirió Gustav.

—Ehm… estoy cansado..¡ cof! .. un día muy largo… ¡cof! — dijo Tom intentando parecer tranquilo —  me gustaría quedarme en mi cuarto y darme un baño tranquilito.  _“Serás cabron Bill, en la bañera no te me escapas”_ pensó.

—¿Un baño? ¿Solo?  ¿Con quien has quedado esta vez? — rió Georg dándole un golpecito en las costillas, haciendo que Bill y sus dedos tocaran aun más.

 

—No, en serio, me apetece un poco de tranquilidad esta noche— dijo tratando que su voz saliera firme, los dedos de su pareja se acercaban peligrosamente a ese punto en el que no podría contenerse.  


—¿Y tu Bill? ¿Que dices? ¿Vienes? —  


—Yo estoy con Tom, muy cansado.. lo siento chicos  — contestó  con falso pesar, al tiempo que  sus dedos acariciaban la zona mas sensible de su pareja.

 

Tom se volvió con los ojos como platos intentando contener la sensación que le estaba provocando y la sorpresa por tan rotunda afirmación.

 

— Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y hace mucho que no duermo 12 horas seguidas. Voy a pedir la cena y a ponerme una pelicula pero no creo que la vea entera. — Sonrió a los chicos y sus ojos, brillantes y picaros, se posaron en los de Tom, que tragaba saliva como podía.

 

Bill, describía pequeños círculos sobre la piel de su pareja alternando las uñas con las yemas de los dedos, el calor invadía a Tom que no sabia como disimular aquello delante de sus amigos, estaba paralizado por la excitación.

 

—¡Uy! Esta vibrando mi celular — con la mano libre, Bill sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, fingiendo recibir una llamada.— Gordon, hola  Si,  ha sido increíble — reía, sin dejar de acariciar a su pareja.  — mañana lo tenemos libre, ¡por fin! ¡Si! … — mientras hablaba, Bill no dejaba descansar a sus dedos.

 

Por la cara de Tom estaba pasando una gran gama de colores granate y semejantes.

 

El ascensor se paró en la planta de Georg y Gustav.

 

—¿Nos vemos entonces mañana para desayunar? — preguntó Gustav.

 

—Si— asintió Tom incapaz de decir nada más sin que su agitada respiración le delatara.  


—¡Toma! ¡Dile hola a Gordon— Bill puso el teléfono en la oreja de su pareja al tiempo que con las uñas acariciaba suavemente los testículos de su pareja.

 

—Gor.. ¡cof!…Gordon Hola  — estaba sudando, asustado y excitado a partes iguales

 

—Nos vemos mañana chicos, diviertanse — sonrió Bill a los otros mientras la puerta se cerraba.

 

Bill retiró la inexistente llamada de la oreja de Tom, que lo miraba incrédulo, sus ojos iban a los suyos y a sus labios a toda velocidad. Deseaba besarle … ¡no!  deseaba desnudarle y demostrarle lo que estaba provocando allí mismo.  Tenía el corazón a mil.

 

—¿Quieres… que …nos… descubran?..   — Preguntó ansioso.

 

—Sshhhh… todavía hay gente en el ascensor.. — susurró en su oído,  provocándole y aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias— ¿No te gusta?  


—Me .. estas.. matando… lo sabes, ¿verdad? — si por Tom fuera, ya hubiera hecho que Bill recitara el himno nacional a gemidos.

 

Bill se metió el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. El estilo hiphopero de su pareja era perfecto para ocultar esos momentos.

 

Deslizó la otra mano por debajo de su camiseta, tirando de su cadera ligeramente hacia atrás contra él, sin dejar de acariciarle y con fácil acceso a todos sitios, recorrió el elástico de su boxer  buscando algo más.

 

Si Tom pensaba que se iba a conformar con meterle mano en publico se equivocaba, noto una parte del elástico húmeda y sonrió deslizando su mano al interior. El cuerpo de Tom se tensó por completo.  Miró de lado a su pareja que le sonreía con fingida inocencia.

 

Hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por controlarse y controlar su respiración. Agachó la cabeza rezando por que la visera de su gorra cubriera buena parte de su congestionada cara,  aquello era increíble bueno y tremendamente peligroso.

 

—Te sientes bien, ¿Tom? — dijo Bill en voz alta, con fingida preocupación provocando que la gente se volviera a mirar. Su manos no dejaban de moverse con debajo de las camisetas. Tom se dejo caer  ligeramente en la pared del ascensor apoyando las manos en las rodillas, negando con la cabeza e intentando respirar.

 

Eso ahuecó aun mas las camisetas facilitando la discreción de los movimientos de Bill que se hacían cada vez mas rápidos y mas intensos… Entre la tensión y la excitación estaba al borde del orgasmo desde hacia un rato y no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho mas.

 

—Estas cansado, ¿verdad? —siguió fingiendo Bill. — Tranquilo… solo son dos pisos mas

 

Tom asintió como pudo _“dos eternos pisos mas”_. El ascensor se paró en una planta y la gente se bajo.

 

—Buenas noches — se despidieron educadamente.  


—Buenas noches— Contestó Bill con una gran sonrisa.

Solos en el ascensor, la respiración de Tom se soltó  en un jadeo intenso pero Bill anduvo rápido tenía que terminar lo que había empezado lo mas silenciosamente posible y  en un solo piso,  se incorporó sobre él besándolo, Tom sentía como el aire le faltaba, como el calor le dominaba, sus manos fueron bajo la camiseta de Bill. Necesitaba tocarle, necesitaba el tacto de su piel suave, necesitaba algo a lo que agarrarse, su vista se estaba nublando.

 

 Bill sentía su excitación crecer, jugando con su piercing en la boca de su pareja,  sus dedos buscaron la entrada de Tom provocándole un respingo  al introducirse en él, mientras, seguía masturbándole, friccionando con su cadera.

 

 Sabía como hacer reaccionar a su pareja y lo consiguió, segundos más tarde Tom se derramaba en sus pantalones en un intenso gemido acallado por los besos de su pareja.

 

La señal del piso sonó. Bill se separó de su boca,  salió de él y se secó la mano con la camiseta interior de Tom, que exhausto intentaba recuperar el aliento.  Le miró nuevamente, sonriendo orgulloso  y se fue hasta la puerta sujetándola para que no se cerrara.

 

Tom sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban…

 

—¿Vamos? — Preguntó Bill, con una sonrisa  enseñándole la llave de su habitación.  La noche acababa de empezar….

 

 


End file.
